Don't you remember?
by digigrllover
Summary: Zoe is in for her worst nightmare as the man from her past starts to hunt her down, hurting everyone in his path. Unfortunately though, she can't remember who he is. Takuya and the gang will do anything to protect Zoe, but will it be enough to survive? 13
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is my first Takumi fanfic so i hope you enjoy it! I'm also using the dubbed names because i've only seen that version. I'm also sorry to all Tommy and JP fans but they are hardly in the story. I'll try and put them in the story more.And of course i don't own digimon.(i wish i could) Now, on with the story.

Takuya,Zoe,Kouji,Koichi-16

JP-17

Tommy-13(i hope that's right!)

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning brightly without a cloud in the sky. There was a cool breeze flowing here and there. A perfect day to be playing soccer thought Takuya Kanbara as he looked out the window. How he longed to be outside. It was paridise out there compared to being in Mrs. Lee's english class. Suddenly he heard his name being called. Poor Takuya came back to earth earlier than he would have wanted too. He turned his head slightly to come face to face with Mrs. Lee and everyone else in the classroom. "Mr. Kanbara," he hated the way her voice sounded. Instead of yelling she would use her icy cold voice that would make anyone's spine chill."Can you tell me what the homework assignment is that is due monday?"Takuya felt a deep shade of red creep up onto his cheeks as he looked around the classroom for any hint possible. Koichi mouthed something but Takuya couldn't understand it. And Zoe was nodding her head toward the board but it was too late. Mrs. Lee's eyes burned into his as she said "I'm very dissapointed in you Takuya. I expected better from you. You have detention on Monday."(talk about strict)She turned toward the front. Everyone once again had their eyes upon Mrs. Lee."Now, since Mr. Kanbara couldn't answer a simple question as this can someone tell me what the assignment is?" Zoe's hand shot up."Yes, Ms. Orimoto?" "Read pages 30-54 in our books and tell in 5 paragraphs how this relates to ourselves and the world." "Well done Ms. Orimoto!"(she favors Zoe. Don't ask)Ring! Ring! went the bell. "I expect this typed and well written. Have a wonderful weekend!"

The hallways were crowded with students trying to get out the entrance. "Dammit! I hate this! Why do people have to push and shove there way though the halls?!" asked a pissed off Kouji. "Relax bro, it only happens every friday." said Koichi. "Thank god it isn't the end of the year yet. It's going to be a mad house!" shouted JP who just caught up with them. They chatted away while Takuya stood behind them. He was thinking about Zoe. She is so smart, funny, very beautiful he thought. But most of all he loved the way she smiled at him. It made his heart melt."Hey Kouji,Koichi, what's with Takuya?"Takuya was standing in the middle of the hallway staring blankly into space."Watch this, said Koichi grinning, "I'll bring him back to earth."Koichi walked over to Takuya and said"Zoe's being attacked by Lucemom!" Takuya snapped back suddenly."WHAT!" he shouted. Luckily, they were the only one's left at school. Koichi and Kouji were laughing while JP had a blank expression on his face. Takuya stared at Koichi and Kouji."Very funny guys." "We thought so!" said Kouji still laughing."I don't get it. What's so funny?"asked JP. Takuya, Kouji and Koichi fell on the floor anime style."Speaking of Zoe.Where is she?"asked Takuya looking around. "That's weird. She wasright next to me when we left Mrs. Lee's room." answered Koichi. "This isn't good guys. We have to find her. Com'on!" And with that the four went searching for Zoe.

I know that wasn't much. But, i have another chapter. So, will the guys find Zoe? Will JP ever get anything?(no offense JP fans) Where is Zoe? PLease R&R! Don't be hard on me!  


	2. Help!

chapter 2

(Zoe's POV)

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door next to Koichi. I was walking when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I wanted to scream but the hand was over my mouth. Takuya, he was right there. Why didn't he see me? How couldn't he see me being taken away? It was up to me now to save myself. I bit the strangers hand and kicked him in the shin. He let go. I turned around to face him and it was, oh no! Sam. The sweet guy from my science class and the one who Takuya and Kouji hate for some reason. I helped him off the ground. "Sam, are you ok?"i asked. He looked at me with those choclate brown eyes. They always reminded me of Takuya's eyes. "Yeah. Wow Zoe, you can really kick a guy."

"thanks!" I looked at him. He was so nice, sweet,sensitive and gentle. But, he wasn't like Takuya. That's why i don't like him like that. Takuya stole my heart ever since I met him in the Digital World. Sure, we fought but thats what made us closer. The only thing is he doesn't love me. I knew that he wanted us to be only friends but i can't help it. He is so much better around me than before. I sighed. Now i had a serious look on my face. "Why did you scare like that?!" I was going to slap him but I remembered that slapping doesn't always cure the problem. I am a much nicer person than I was before. Now, I can get along with almost everyone. Let's just say everyone has changed. Kouji is more open and MUCH nicer,Koichi well, he never did change, JP is uhhh.....ok he is still obssessed over me, Tommy is tall and he has many friends. He also gets along well with his brotherand Takuya. He has changed the most. He's not hott-headed,selfish or rude. He's now great to be around and is the oppisite of mostly everything negitive. I know, my thoughts are getting wwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy off the subject of how i thought i was getting kidnapped. "Well, I didn't think i would freak you out that much." He smiled. "I needed to talk to you in private Zoe." Ok now i was confused. "Why didn't you just ask me instead of dragging away from my friends?" "Well, I know Kouji and Takuya don't like me very much so, i just thought this would he better." He was now pulling me farther down into the main hall. He opened a door and pushed me inside."Where are we?" i asked. I knew this wasn't safe to be with him in here. I hardly know the guy. "In the teacher's lounge. Why?" I sat on a couch. Something was telling me to get out and fast. "Listen Sam. I would love to talk right now but the guys are probably worried about me. How about we talk on monday?" I suggested now a little frightended. He was getting closer to me. I backed up to find-to my horror- a wall and know escape. I felt his hands touching my hips. He was going to kiss me!"Listen, Sam, i'm sorry but i don't feel this way about you. Please stop it!" He wasn't going to stop! "No Zoe. I love you. I think you're so sexy. Please, let me just kiss you. Maybe we could even..." He was licking my neck! Gross! I cou;dn't let this happen to me! Never!"No! Not ever with you!" I tried pushing him back but now he was undoing my shirt! "Help!" I screamed. I started crying."Know can hear you Zoe!"he whispered in my ear. Those words struck me like hundreds of knifes were stabbing me inthe back. No one can hear me?

(Takuya's POV)

I called out to Zoe. The guys were doing the same. "Zoe! Zoe!" I was the same over and over again. What if she was hurt or was in trouble? The question stabbed me in the back.

(flashback)

_Zoe was sitting on a log looking at the forest below. Everyone was sleeping except for her. She suddenly heard something coming toward her. "What are you doing up?" asked a fimilar voice."Takuya?" "The one and only." He sat down next to her. "You still haven't answered my question." he said. "Couldn't sleep. I just thought i could have some alone time." he looked at her deeply. "You're lying." Zoe was taken back on that. "No i certainly am not!" "Yes you are. You're not looking me straight in the eye. Com'on Zoe, you can tell me. i'm hear for you. Always." Zoe had never had anyone say something like that to her before. "Thanks Takuya. Do you promise not to laugh though?" "Zoe...." " ok. I'm.....ahhhh......I-Im scared." "Zoe....it's" " I know Takuya that you think I'm so kind of idiot but I'm scared because I feel like Lucemon is going to destroy you and Kouji and then after he's going to kill me too. I don't think I'm strong. I know that I will fail and he will torture me before killing me." Zoe was now crying."Zoe, please don't interupt me this time. I don't think you're an idiot. It's ok to be scared. I'm scared too but Zoe please don't cry. I don't like it. I want to see you happy again. Besides, don't worry because we are going to win no matter what and whatever does happen I will never let anything happen to you! Never!" Zoe stared at him and smiled. "Takuya, thank you. No one has ever said anything like that to me. Never!" Zoe reached out and hugged him. Takuya blushed but then returned it back. _

**(end flashback)**

**He turned to the guys. "Were never going to find Zoe if we stick together. We have to split up. Kouji and I will go this way and Koichi, you and JP will go that way. Agreed?" They all nooded and headed in different directions. "Wait! Takuya!" JP ran towards me. "Where are we going to meet up?" I looked around. "Come back in an hour right here." JP ran off again while Kouji and I shouted "Zoe!" It was about 15 minutes when I heard someone scream. "It came from over there!" Kouji shouted. We started sprinting down right. Wherever you are Zoe, I'm coming!"**

**Will Takuya and Kouji be able to find Zoe? Will Zoe ever escape from Sam? What will he do to Zoe? Please R&R! Find out next time.**


	3. Trouble

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble**

**(Zoe's POV)**

**Sam had me now. I couldn't get out. I was wishing with all my heart that this would only be the most horrible nightmare ever. I realized that it was no use. I couldn't give up hope though. I had to get out somehow. He now was undoing my pants. I still was crying. I got to use all of my strength. I slapped him hard. His cheek was beginning to bleed. His warm eyes now looked cold and had no meaning in them. I now wish I didn't do that. I tried not looking afraid. "You bitch!" My eyes were now wide with anger. "What did you call me?" No one calls me names. "I called you a bitch and you know what? I'm going to make you're life on hell of a nightmare!" He grabbed my arm. "Stop!" I screamed"No! Please!" He then threw me to a wall. I was now bleeding and hurt. This _was _it.**

**(Takuya's POV)**

**Their was another scream. This time it was shouting something."Stop! No! Please!" I new from expirence that that was Zoe screaming. Kouji looked at me and I new he new that was Zoe too. "I know where it's coming from!"Kouji replied shaken. "The teacher's lounge!" we said in unison. **

**I heard a noise coming from inside. Someone had hit something and was crying. I didn't care who or what I was about to go up against. The only thing that I cared about was saving Zoe. I ripped open the door with Kouji right behind me. This was a sight I never wanted to see.**

**(Koichi's POV)**

**I had been at least an hour now. "Com'on JP. Were going back." "Takuya and Kouji probably already found Zoe and saved her from whatever trouble she was in. I wanted to be the one to save her! I wanted to be the knight in shining armor! But no! I had to get stuck with you! And go the oppisite direction Zoe was." I rolled my eyes and said sarcasticly"Thanks JP." I didn't get it. When will he ever learn that Zoe is in love with Takuya? It's so obvious! I don't even know how JP can't see that! Oh well. He'll just have to learn the hard way. JP kept on rambaling on how may times Takuya, Kouji, Tommy and I got to be with her and he didn't. I finally had enough. "JP. Shut up!" I looked at him like I was about to strangle him. He looked like he was about to wet his pants. "Does it look like I care about your love life!?" He stared at me."No.""Then use your brain and talk to someone else that isn't me,Kouji or Takuya." "For a nice guy you sure can get really angry." "Do you want to see me get really angry?" He shook his head."No." "Great. Now let's hurry. They might be waiting for us!" JP and I ran off.**

**(Takuya's POV)**

**I became the most dangerous person now. I looked at Zoe. She was hurt, crying and well....not fully dressed. My knuckles cracked us I folded them up with fury and hatred. Sam. I knew one day he would try and do something to Zoe but this? He was a mad man. Kouji was beside me. He looked even angrier than me. Zoe. I had broken my promise to her. She now felt pain and sorrow. "You bastard!" I hissed. "Well, well,well. If it isn't Takuya Kanbara and his friend Kouji Minamoto. I didn't think you would find Zoe and I. Now, if you excuse me, I have some unfinshed business to do that regards Zoe. "Don't you dare go near her Sam." said Koji. "Why?" I wanted to kill him. "Sam, you're a mad man. I can't believe that you were rapping Zoe! What did she do to you? Why did you hurt her?! Answer me!" He walked up to me. He was 2 inches taller than I was put I didn't care. He had did the one thing that I feared the most. He had hurt Zoe. "I only did it so she could be mine. I hurt her because she needed to learn to treat her man with respect and not slap him. "You...you threw her against the wall?"Koji asked."You are going to pay more than you should for hurting Zoe! Takuya, you go and help her. I'll deal with him. I promise you can have your share of beating him but right now Zoe needs you the most." I nodded. Kouji was right. As I left I saw Koji punch Sam in the stomach.**

**I rushed to her. "Takuya?" I looked into her eyes. They were full of pain and hope. Then I looked at her. She was still crying. Zoe had fresh cuts on her arms and her shoulder had a big gash. Her shirt was on the ground and she only had her well....you know.....on. Her pants were still on. Her hair was a disaster. She was very weak. I was about to cry. "Zoe, I'm so sorry." I held her in my arms."For what? You saved me."her voice was soft and weak. Those words slid down to his heart. "I broke my promise to you. I always said I would protect you." I whispered."No you didn't. You're here aren't you? You're holding me. That to me is protecting me." she shivered. I took off my red t-shirt (the one that he had on in the digital world)and put it on her. "Thanks Takuya." I heard something slam against the wall. Kouji slid down to the floor grasping his stomach. "Zoe, I have to go take care of Sam. Will you be ok?"she nodded. "Takuya?" I turned around."yeah?"Zoe tried to get up but fell into my arms. I blushed. "Sorry, please be careful."I smiled. "I'll be back for you Z." I set her down and stared at Sam. I took my green hat off."I hope you go to hell. I said as I slammed my left fist into his face.  **


	4. Defeated or Not?

Thank you for the review! Now for the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Defeated or Not

(Normal POV)

Takuya was bleeding on the floor. His chest ached and his left arm was spained. He didn't care. Sam was messing with the wrong person and he new that. Takuya new that this was going to be a raging fight to the finsh."Give up Takuya? Or do you want some more?" asked Sam. He was also in pain but a lot more. His t-shirt was now soaked in his own blood and he had fractured his right shoulder when getting slammed against the door. Zoe was huddled in a corner with Kouji right next to her for support. The 2 watched the fight intensively. Kouji was hoping that Koichi and JP would get here soon. Takuya couldn't hold on much longer and he wouldn't be able to fight with a broken leg. He looked at Zoe. She had fear and hurt in her eyes. "Zoe. It's going to be ok. Were going to get out. I promise. Don't lose hope." She smiled trying to hold back tears from dropping. It was no good."Kouji, for once, I don't think there is hope for us." Zoe looked down at her shoes. Kouji just stared at her."Zoe. Snap out of it. There is hope. Takuya is going to win and Sam will be thrown in jail. He's not going to ever harass you again. Not with Takuya beside you." She looked up."I guess your right but, how? And you're not going to be beside me too?" Kouji looked at her. "That's not what I ment and you know it. Zoe, have i ever been wrong?" She thought about it for a minute. Kouji was right all this time. We have gone through stuff far more worse than this."No, you haven't. Thanks a lot Kouji. I really like how you've changed." "Thanks Z."

Koichi and JP were flying down the hall. "The noise came from in there." said a breathless JP. "Right." Koichi opened the door to find Takuya flying to him. He didn't dodge it in time and was sent flying backwards into the hall also. "Koichi?" saked Takuya. "Hi Takuya. Mind telling me why you're all bloody and why you were just thrown into me?" Sam walked out into the hall as well."Well, if it isn't the other rescures. Koichi Kemora and JP Shibayama. "What the hell is going on here? Where's Zoe? Why did you throw Takuya?" JP was confused in this whole mess. Sam smiled wickedly. Takuya finally got off of Koichi. "What's going on?" asked Koichi."All I can tell you that won't confuse you is that Sam is mad." whispered Takuya. "What do you mean by mad." koichi asked again. "Koichi duck!" shouted Takuya. Luckily Koichi saw Sam trying to hit him with a chair and dodged it. Koichi looked horrorstricken. "Does that answer you question?" asked Takuya. He could only nod.

(Zoe's POV)

The fight was getting even more intense. Sam is totally out of control. He'll do anything to get me. Even if that means killing the guys off one by one. Why me? Why did I have to follow Sam? Why did it have to be me? Why not any other girl? It's all mt fault. It's my fault Takuya, Kouji, Koichi and JP are dying. Tears started falling again. I'm so weak. I have to cry about everything. Why cant I be strong and fight? I hate this! All of this. I thought. I wish I could digi-volve again. Then, everything happened in seconds. Takuya was holding his stomach again, Koichi was going to hit another wall, JP was trying to come and help me and Kouji and Kouji was watching the fight like it was a horror movie. I suddenly saw JP thrown backwards into one of the tables by Sam. He was coming towards me and Kouji. I got up and tried punching Sam in the jaw but he grabbed my fist. His other hand grabbed my throat and started strangling me. I new that this was the end. It was getting harder and harder to breath by the second. The tighter he squeezed the more pain welled up in my body. I then saw something coming right behind Sam. He let go of me and fell to the floor as I did. Then I couldn't breath anymore and blacked out.

Cliffhanger! I know. I'm soooo mean. Oh well. What happened to Sam? Is he still alive? Will Zoe survive? Who did tackle Sam that made him let go of Zoe? Please R&R! I promise to update soon!  


	5. memories

Thanks for the review and your support Dragi! I am mean to put a clifhanger aren't I? Well, I love to see you guys suffer! HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA! (evil laugh) Well, I know you all of you are just dying to know what happens next so, with that said, onto the story!

Chapter 4

Memories

(Normal POV)

Takuya looked down at the angel who was sleeping peacefully. Zoe looked like herself again except that she didn't remember everything that had happened. She also had a big bandage on her shoulder. It had been a week since the fight ouccered but it seemed like it just happened yesterday. Takuya's memory of Sam strangling Zoe flashed before him.

_Sam grabbed Zoe's throat and started to squeeze it. Takuya watched with horror as Zoe started to gag and Sam laughing. He wouldn't let Sam kill Zoe before his eyes. Never. Takuya slowly inched toward Sam. Pain started welling up inside him again but he kept his mind focused on hurting Sam. Takuya found a piece of glass on the floor and snatched it. He then stabbed Sam in the back with most of his energy. Sam fell to the floor as did Zoe. Kouji caught her as she was about to land on the ground.(Kouji had moved over to where Zoe had fallen as he watched what Takuya was doing)Takuya scrammbled over to Zoe. Kouji felt her pulse. "Takuya, she's not breathing! You're going to have to do CPR." Takuya stared at him."I can't! What if I....?" "You don't have much time Takuya! You won't mess up! Com'on Takuya! This is a matter of life and death now!" Takuya pinched Zoe's nose and took a deep breath. Kouji pushed on Zoe's chest. "1,2,3 blow!" shouted Kouji. "Com'on Zoe, breathe. Takuya, don't give up!" said a frightful JP. There was no way in hell that takuya was going to give up. He now had water coming down from his eyes. Zoe still wasn't breathing. 'NO! NO! Don't do this to me Z! Please!' he thought. Kouji had now stopped. "Kouji, what are you doing? Help me!" said Takuya. There were tears in all of their eyes now. Kouji wipped his away. "Takuya, she's not coming back." Those words froze up Kouji's throat. Koichi bowed his head down."Takuya, stop. You're bringing to much pain to yourself. You need to understand that......" "No!" shouted Takuya now crying. "No! Zoe, please, don't do this to me! We need you! I need you! Don't leave me! Please! Zoe, I LOVE YOU!" He held her gently in his arms as he cried into her shoulder. He suddenly heard a heart beat. 'No,' he thought,' It can't be. She's yes!' Takuya smiled like he hadn't smiled in days. "SHE"S ALIVE!" he cheered. Kouji,Koichi and JP smiled just as big as Takuya had. It was a miracle. The best miracle ever! "Com'on. We have to get out of here and get Kouji and Zoe to a hospital." said Koichi. Takuya carried Zoe in his strong arms. Nothing on earth could take Zoe from Takuya. Koichi and JP had one of Kouji's arms around their shoulders. As they walked outside sirens could be heard from a distance. It was like god himself had called for them. Their was a fire truck,3 police cars and an ambulance. One of the parametics told Takuya to set Zoe down on a bed while two others were helping Koji onto a stretcher. Koichi and JP were toppled with questions by the police and Takuya saw that Sam was brought out on a stretcher also. And, still alive. _

Takuya had the same everyday clothes on. He also had a cast on his arm. Koichi, JP and Takuya had been visiting Kouji and Zoe in the hospital everyday after school. Kouji had a cast on his leg. Zoe had a twisted shoulder and a minor concusion. JP and Koichi had big cuts and bruises. And he just had a fractured arm. Koichi, JP and himself had gotten out of the hospital after 1 day because they had been seriously injured as Kouji and Zoe. Kouji was getting out tomorrow and Zoe was getting out the day after. She was so happy. Zoe hated being in a hospital. They creeped her out. Everything was so unhappy here to her. She had only come to the hospital for Koichi. He recalled her saying once. Takuya snapped back to reality when he heard Zoe start to shift in her bed. "Hi Takuya!" she said cheerfully. "Did you have a good rest sleeping beauty?" She smiled. "Yes." She glanced up at the clock."How long have you been here?" "About 4 hours. Why?" "You didn't have to wait for me to wake up. What did you do?" "Well, I actually did my homework for once. And I went to the cafiteria to get us some food." "Wow, you did homework? I never thought the words "did" and "homework" would be used together in a sentence." "Yeah well, I want to pass 11th grade." said Takuya. "You're so funny Takuya Kanbara." He loved the way she said his whole name. "Only for you." Zoe smiled and was blushing? Thankfully, Takuya's attention was now at Koichi and JP- who had just walked into the door-.BONK! Zoe, Takuya and Koichi cracked up laughing. " JP, looking at women and not watching where you're going isn't the smartest plan. Besides,I thought you have learned your lesson after watching Zoe that one time in the digital world, and bumping into a tree that happened to be a digimon." said Koichi. Zoe laughed. She remembered when JP had done that and she accused him and said that it was "unformal" to do that. JP blushed a bright shade of red. He decided to changed the subject. " So, uhhh, how's the weather huh Z?" She rolled her eyes. "How would I know? I've been in this hospital room for more than a week remember?" "That was a little cold, don't you think Zoe?" asked Koichi. "Sorry JP. I just hate being in here. I hated that I can hardly remember anything too." Takuya wanted to just kiss Zoe on the lips and tell her everything would be alright but instead changed the subject a little about what Zoe had said. "What do you remember?" asked Takuya. Zoe thought it was so sudden that Takuya had brought it up. But, on the other hand, how could she resist those warm chocolate brown eyes that were full of hope and support. Koichi and JP seemed intrested too. "It's a little hard to make out but......" "It's ok Zoe. Don't rush it. All we want from you is to try and if you can't then that's fine." He was so sweet. "Thanks guys! Now, I remember that this guy was trying to kiss me.(Zoe doesn't remember who Sam is) He pulled me close to him. I was trying to escape I think. Takuya was thrown into a wall. Kouji got a broken leg. AHHHH!"she screamed. Zoe started crying. Her head was pounding. Everything was flashing before her eyes. Then it stopped. Takuya held her close to him. "I'm so sorry Zoe. I should have never asked you to try and remember." said Takuya. "No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who can't remember. I tried." "Don't punish yourself Z. Were here for you always. Well, we better get going. Bye Zoe! Bye Takuya!" said Koichi. "Yeah. Bye!" said JP. They both hugged Zoe and left to see Kouji once more.

Well, what did you guys think? Will Zoe ever remember? Will Takuya ever tell her how he feels? What ever happened to Sam? Please review! Tell me what you think!   


	6. A friend from the past and lunch

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't written. I know it's been a long time. I had a lot of homework this week. Well, enough about me. Now onto the story.Enjoy!

Chapter six

A friend from the past and lunch

Zoe was getting dressed happily. Today she would finally get out of the hospital! She put on jeans w/sparkels, a lavendar tank top and with a black thin sweater to go on top and of course, her regular lavendar and white shoes. (i hope thats right!) Takuya was waiting outside her door. He was as happy as she was. Zoe smiled as she and Takuya walked outof the hospital.It was beautiful outside. The sun was beaming and the wind was blowing softly though Zoe's blonde hair. She looked herself more than ever today. Nothing could ruin Zoe's day. Not with Takuya beside her. Takuya suddenly heard someone scream their names with delight. "TAKUYA! ZOE! WAIT UP!" Zoe then turned around to at the exact time as two pairs of arms pulled her into a giant hug. Zoe looked up to she a tall brown haired boy squeezing her. He looked alot like Takuya. He also wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a huge orange hat. Memories filled Zoe's mind as she tried to remember who this boy was. It then hit her. "Tommy Himi?! Is that you?" she asked. He let go of her. "Yeah! It is! I know. It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked. "Yes it has! Like 2 years i think. You sure aren't the shortest one anyone!"said Takuya as he recieved an even bigger hug. "Takuya! I've missed you so much! Wow! You sure have gotten taller too!" said Tommy. Tommy was now 5'6 while Takuya was 6' and Zoe was 5'4. "Hey, how 'bout we go and have lunch together. I'll call everyone else!" said Zoe proudly. "That's a great idea Z." said Takuya. "Yeah. That would be so much fun!" replied Tommy. "I'll call Koichi and JP. Takuya, you can call Kouji." said an excited Zoe. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and began to dial Koichi's number.

On another side of the city Kochi's cell phone began to play a digital ring. He answered. "Hello?"

Hi Koichi!

Hey Zoe! What's up?

Guess who Takuya and I just met up with?

Uh-no. Is JP there again? I told him to let both of you have a day to yourselfs but does he listen to me? No. Listen. I'm sorry Zoe if he's causing trouble. Just tell me where you are and I'll be on my way.

Zoe sweatdropped. Umm Koichi. JP's not here. I was talking about Tommy. What's this about me ans Takuya having a day off huh?

Koichi slapped his head. Uhhh. Nothing. So Tommy's there huh? Well tell him I said hi. You guys have fun. Gotta go now. See you later Z!

Wait! Koichi! Don't go! I have to ask you something!

What?

Do you want to go and have lunch with us? And Kouji and JP of course.

Sure! I would love to come! Where are we going?

I haven't thought about that yet. Come and meet us at the park and we'll all decide.

Ok! See you then!Bye!

Bye! said Zoe as she pressed end. "He's coming." she annouced. "So is Kouji. He said that he would be here in 5." said Takuya. "I saved you the trouble of calling JP Zoe. So I called him. He first thought it was you for some reason though. I could hear a little dissapointment in his voice when i said no but he was very happy when I said it was me. He said he would be here in 10." said Tommy. Zoe and Takuya sweatdropped. "If you ever call JP Tommy, you're going to have to get used to that. No matter who it is, the first thing her will say is my name." she said. "Will he ever learn? "sighed Takuya.

Everyone was at the park now. After the 6 greeted eachother they decided to all go in one car. Kouji's dark blue suburban. Kouji drove while Zoe sat next to him. Takuya and Koichi were in the back while JP and Tommy were in the very back. "So, where are we going?" asked Kouji. "Let's go to Burger King!" suggested JP. Everyone all together shouted "NO!" "Nothing fast food! That stuff tastes like hospital food and I've had enough of that to last me for a month." said Zoe. "I agree. I know I wasn't there very long but that food dosen't taste good. " "How about You and Zoe pick Kouji." said Koichi. "Why Zoe and Kouji? Why can't it be me and Zoe?" said JP. "1. You already suggested something and 2. Kouji and Zoe have been in the hospital for a while. I agree it's best that they choose." said Takuya. "Yeah. So do I!" replied Tommy. "Ok. Then where do you want to go Kouji?" asked Zoe. "How 'bout you pick. You're good at picking out resturants. Besides, I don't care." "Alright. Let's go to.......Sammy's!" (those of you who don't know, Sammy's is an Italian resturant.) They all agreed while Kouji turned onto the freeway. "Sammys it is." said Takuya.

The digidestines chatted about what they were doing right now. How school was going. What colleges they wanted to go to. And the good old days in the digital world. Finally, it was time to leave. Kouji,Koichi,JP,Takuya and Zoe hugged Tommy before he went inside his house. One by one everyone was dropped off. Takuya and Zoe were the last one's to leave. They lived right next to eachother. Kouji waved goodbye as both did the same. Just as Zoe was about to go into her house Takuya stopped her. Their eyes met. "Zoe, I wanted to ask you something....." Takuya scratched the back of his neck. "Yes?" Zoe said as she looked deeper into his choclate like eyes. "Would you like to ummm.......got out with me?" Zoe just stared at him. She wanted to shout out to the whole world yes. Takuya waited impatiently for an answer. "Yes! I would love to Takuya!" she smiled. "Really? You would? Great! How about on Friday then?" he asked. He to wanted to scream at the top of his lungs she said yes. "Great! It's a date." said Zoe as she walked into her house. "Great. See you tomorrow night then. Bye." said Takuya as he walked toward his house. At the same time they both slid against their doors and thought. 'Nothing could be more perfect.'

Jail cell Thursday, June 13. 10:30pm

Sam had the best plan yet. He was going to get out and get his revenge. That was a promise. He was going to get Kanbara back for this and he new just the way how to do it. He smiled devishly and laughed. Kanbara won't even know what hit him. he thought.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't much Takumi in this one but I promise that the next chapter will be a MAJOR one. Will Takuya tell Zoe what he feels for her? Will Zoe and Takuya's night be a romantic one? What is Sam up too? Please review!


	7. confessions and new plans

Thanks for the review! Now on to the story! Finally!

Chapter7

Confessions and new plans

Takuya slipped on a nice red t-shirt and light blue cargo pants. He wore his shoes that were a little dressy but simple and a leather jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror. 'Perfect.' he thought. But something was missing. He searched around his room. He finally found it. Takuya snatched the box and opened it. It was a necklace that had the symbol of fire on it. Zoe had given him this last year for his birthday and he loved it. It was the best gift he had gotten. It made it even more perfect when Zoe was the one that gaveit to him. He slipped iton and headed out the door.

Zoe got out her light pink mini skirt with a light halter top to match it. She put ona soft pink eyeshadow and then added some sparkels to her cheeks. She then put on pink lip gloss that smelled like strawberries for the finishing touch. When Zoe was done applying make up she headed to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes. Her lavendar 1 inch heals would do. They went nicely with the outfit.She left her neck bare and her hair down because Takuya always said that he loved it that way. Finally, Zoe reached for her jean jacket and headed downstairs.

Takuya rang the doorbell and waited. He was excited yet nervous. In his left hand he had lavendar roses. They were Zoe's favorite. And in his pocket was a box. He had planned that this would be the night. He couldn't wait any longer. Zoe answered the door. She was gorgeous. And the best part was she looked happy. "Ready to go Zoe?" She nodded. He handed her the roses and she inhaled their scent. "Thank you Takuya. You always know what to get me don't you?" said Zoe. " You could say that." Takuya repiled as he unlocked his black BMW. (sorry but i didn't think a red BMW would look good) He then opened the passanger door and said in an old fashioned way "Here you are milady." she laughed. "Why thank you kind sir." she said.As Takuya drove Zoe asked him "Where are we going Takuya?" He looked at her and smiled "It's a suprise."

Takuya opened the door for Zoe. "Ok Zoe, close your eyes." she looked at him confused. "Why?" "Because I want you to be suprised. Please?" Zoe had a worried look on her face. "But what if I trip? Or fall?" "I'll be your eyes Zoe. I'm not going to let you fall. I promise. Do you trust me?" "Of course I trust you. But what you just said sounded familiar." Takuya decided to change the subject. He didn't want those horrible memories to come back. Not tonight anyway. " Alright Zoe. You ready?" "Yes." "Don't peak." "I won't." Takuya held Zoe close to him. "Alright, ready to open your eyes?" She nodded. "Ok. Now!" Her eyes flashed opened and she gasped. "Takuya." That was all she could say. Right there in front of them was a beautiful white yacht. Takuya lead her up the stairs. Inside was a candlelight dinner set for two. And a beautiful view of the bay in the backround. "Is this for....us?" Takuya nodded. "How did you? How could you? Where did you get enough money to pay for this Takuya?" "Why? Is something wrong?" "No, of course not. This is so romantic. I'm just stunned that's all." He pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you Takuya. When did you become the formal type?" "I'm not. I just wanted to make this night a memoable one." "Well, you will. What's for dinner?" "Anything you want. Just tell the waiter and he'll make it. There's a full staff tonight." "Anything. Wow. Thanks." A waiter named Jon brought out some garlic bread. " What would you like to eat mad'am?" he asked. (I'm not going to say what she ordered. Instead, I'll let you decide what Takuya and Zoe had for dinner.) Then music came on.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

"Would you like to dance Zoe?"Zoe took his hand. "I would love to."

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Zoe never wanted to leave Takuya's arms. She felt so safe. She felt nothing would ever go wrong as long as Takuya was with her.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The two swayed to the music.

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

It was now or never. Takuya thought. "Zoe, I want to talk to you." "Ok." He sat her down. "Zoe, I need to tell you something." She looked at him. Waiting.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

"Zoe, I've wanted to tell you this for so long but, it didn't feel right at times. Now, I'm ready to tell you." He looked into her cerulean eyes. He took out the box. "Zoe." He looked at her deeply." I love you." She smiled. Inside she wanted to scream so loudly. Her dreams had finally come true. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Takuya, I love you too."she whispered. "This is for you." he said handing her the box. She opened it and inside was a necklace. The symbol of the wind. She hugged him. "Takuya, it's beautiful. I love it." "It;s not as beautiful as you though." He closed his eyes and slowly moved toward her. Zoe did the same. They kissed. It was so pationate. It made Zoe feel all warm inside. She slowly put her arms around takuya's neck.

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

The kissed deepened. Takuya had his hand on Zoe's cheek. They both never wanted the kiss to end.

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

ummmmm ummmmmm

They both stopped so they could breathe. They both looked into eachother's eyes as the song ended. This was the best night ever. "I've loved you for so long Zoe. Ever since I met you in the digital world I new you were the one." Zoe felt another tear slip down her cheek. A tear of happiness. Takuya brushed it away. "I have to Takuya. I didn't want to believe it at first but my love for you was to strong. I never want to leave your arms Takuya. I want to stay like this forever." He looked at her with those breath taking eyes. "I do too. I want you to always stay in my arms. As long as your here Zoe, I'll never lwt anything happen to you. If anything did, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." They kissed again as they started dancing to the next slow song. Unknown to both of them, Koichi, Kouji and Tommy were watching. They had followed the two down here. The three of them smiled. But unknown to the new couple and the three a sad JP was watching too. He to wanted to know what was going on. He now was so hurt that he wanted to kill Takuya. "And i know just how." he whispered to himself.

Some what of a cliffhanger. So, did you guys like it? I hope so. That song was by Celine Dion "My heart will go on" if some of you didn't know that. I thought the song went really well with everything. What will happen now? Will JP get his revenge? Does Sam have something to do with it? Please REVIEW!


	8. Flashbacks

Hi everyone! Sorry i haven't updated in so long. Thanks for the reviews so far. Now everyone can review! Please R&R ! I love having feedback from from all of you. I need to know if my story is a success! Now onto the story!

Chapter 8

Flashbacks

_5 months later_

_the winter prom is ina week from today_

_Friday, December 3, 2004_

Takuya and Zoe werefinally a couple (I think everyone knows that by now though)

The winter prom was coming up. The boys werehaving a hard time since Zoe was already taken by Takuya. (A/N: Just in case you didn't know Zoe ispopular. So is Takuya.)Koujiwas going to ask this girl in his history class namedTara. And Koichi was going to ask this girl named Kalia whois in his science class. But both were always failling. Kouji couldn't believe that he was failing to ask a girl out. He had done it so many times before. Tommywas in high school this year. He was a freshman. JP had graduated last year so he was in college right now. And Takuya, Kouji, Zoe and Koichi were Seniors.The prom was only forjuniors and seniors soTommy couldn't go.

Zoehad her head on her hands as Mr.Jacobs explained about thedegestive system in a frog. They were going todissect a frog today. "Now, I will assign each of you a partner." said Mr. Jacobs. The class groaned."Don't give me that. But sinceyou all loveit when I get to pick your partner thenas a treat this will be yourpartner for the rest of the year." The class groaned even louder this time. "Shit." mummbleda guy named John whowas sitting behind Zoe. "I better not get a bad partner."whispered a girl namedLucy. "Great," Zoemummbled to herself, "This is just what I need." "May I have your attention please."demannded Mr. Jacobs. Everyone went silent. "Kaila and Koichi,"Koichi shouted out yes in front of the whole class. He then turned ruby red and sunk into his seat. "Thank you for the showKoichi but next time pleaseentertain us after school." Everyone laughed except for Kouji, Kalia and Zoe. "Zoe andKouji, John and Lizzie,Kyle and Leah," as he kept on listing all the partners Kouji came over to sit next to Zoe. "I'm so glad that your my partner!" exclaimed Zoe as she gave him a quick hug. "Yeah, me too. I didn't want to be stuck with anyone else for the rest of the year." said Kouji. The dissection was horrible. Zoe and Kouji almost threw up when some guts flew onto their lab coats. After 4 period was lunch. And Kouji and Zoe almost crashed into some girls while speeding out of science. Zoe and Kouji went over to their usual spot under the oak tree by the field. Suddenly 8 boys came over to Zoe with chocolates and teddy bears in their hands. Kouji looked at them wide-eyed. Zoe just stared at them. All at once they said "Will you go to the dance with me Zoe!" Zoe sweatdropped while Kouji tried to keep a straight face to keep from laughing. Koichi had just joined them. "Hey, are you guys here to eat lunch with us?" asked Koichi. Zoe slapped her head. "I came to see if Zoe would come with me to the prom." said a boy who was holding a teddy bear that had a heart shaped stomach that said I LOVE YOU. "Yeah, are master...."said another but was stopped by one of them elbowing the other one in the shoulder. "He means we all want to take Zoe to the dance."said one with a box of chocolates. "I'm flattered, really, but uhh..."Zoe stopped. She forgot that takuya hadn't asked her to the prom yet. "I'll get back to you on that." she said. "We need to know _now."_ said the one with the teddy bear. "Why don't you guys just leave. She'll tell you her answer later." said Kouji. He was now standing and looking annoyed that they weren't leaving yet. "You guys do know she has a boyfriend right?"replied Koichi stepping in. "Yes, but will still need an answer." said one of them. "We will not leave until we get one." said another. "Then if you want an answer then it's no." said Zoe. "Now can you please leave?"she asked. "Wrong asnwer." "Look, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Kouji who was now starting to get angry. 'Where's Tommy and Takuya?' thought Zoe as she got behind Kouji. "Fine, we'll leave." said the one with the tddy bear. "But I garuntee that you will regret your decision." He handed her a card."Here, when you find out about it. Give him a call." And with that the 8 guys walked away leaving a very confused Zoe, Koichi, and Kouji. "What was that all about?" asked Koichi. "I don't know but what did he mean by I'll regret my decision? And where's Takuya and Tommy?" asked Zoe. "Hey guys!" shouted Takuya as he ran up to them. "Sorry, the coach wanted to talk to me about something. What did I miss?" replied Takuya. Tommy was walking down toward them. The expression on his face told enough to know that he didn't want to talk. "A lot." said Kouji. "Yeah." agreed Koichi. Zoe was in deep thought. "Zoe, are you alright?" asked a concerned takuya. He kneeled down and lifted up her chin. She stared into his caring eyes. She smiled and put her hand on top of his. "Yes. But I do have a question?" she said. "Yes?" "Why haven't you asked me to the prom?" They stared into eachother's orbs until Tommy slammed his backpack down. They quickly snapped out of it and got up. The four looked at Tommy. "You ok buddy?" asked Takuya. Tommy gave him a cheesy smile. "Takuya, I haven't slept, I just had the stupidest comversation with my teacher who hates me. Do you really think I want to chat?"Tommy responded coldly. "Hey, I was just asking. Chill ok." responded Takuya putting his hands up in defense. "I would love to chill out but I don't have my D-tector on me. I don't want anybody asking me any questions. That goes for everyone else!" shouted Tommy.

The next class was History for Koichi, Zoe and Takuya while Kouji had Math and Tommy had P.E. Zoe sat next to Takuya while Koichi sat in the back of them. Zoe was in deep thought. She could barely keep her eyes open. For some reason she was tried and had a massive headache. Her head throbbed. Then suddenly she had a flashback.

_"No one can hear you." he whispered as he started to unbutton her shirt. Those words hit Zoe like a thousand knifes stabbing her back. _

_end flashback_

Takuya looked over to see a pale striken Zoe. Her hands were clammy too. "Zoe." he whispered. No response. Koichi noticed it too. He patted her arm gently. "Hey Zoe." Takuya then tried again."Zoe." he said a little louder this time.

Flashback(Zoe's second one)

_He threw her aganist the wall. She cried out in pain. "HELP!" She screamed. Then she looked up. The guy's face lit up with anger. He started laughing wickedly. He then began to touch her. "STOP!" she stampered "STOP!"_

_end flashback_

"STOP!" screamed Zoe out loud. The teacher looked at her. Takuya and Koichi were horror stricken. She then slapped Takuya and started to cry. The whole class was horrified. Mrs. Martinez ran over to Zoe. "Takuya, Koichi. I want you to take Zoe to the infermary. I was afraid this was going to happen." Takuya pushed Zoe out of the classroom taking the pass with him. Koichi was on the other side of him. Zoe continuted to wale. "Please stop! Please stop!" she said. Takuya finally grabbed Zoe's shoulders. "Zoe! It's me and Koichi! Remember us?! Were your best friends! Please stop! He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Ilove you Zoe." Zoe snapped out of it and hugged Takuya back. "I do to Takuya. But the face! The face!" Koichi hugged her to. "What face?" asked a worried Takuya. "The face Takuya! It was killing me!"

Zoe was in the infermary. She had passed out along the way. Takuya carried her bridal style. She was on a bed and sleeping. Kouji was there too. Koichi was holding her hand and sitting in one of the chairs. Kouji was also sitting down. takuya went over to the nurse. "How is she?" he asked. "She's better. She is recovering slowly though." repiled the nurse. Zoe stirred. "Hey, Z! Feeling any better?" asked Koichi. She looked at him and started crying again. "He's going to kill me guys!"

Cliffhanger! Sort of! Anyways, please REVIEW! So, what is going on with Zoe? Will Takuya ever ask her to the prom? Who were those guys? And is tommy ok?


	9. prom part 1

Hello everyone! OMG i am so stupid! If any of you clicked on that taiora fanfic that was by me you know what i mean. I forgot to delete that. Inother words the "story" was blank. There were no words! Iwas going to put that out after i finished this story. Anyways, I'm so sorry for not writing in so long! It's been i think more than 2 months! Oh and the songs that wonare...drum roll...you'll have to read to find out! Finally, here is the next chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own the following bands or singer's songs that will be in this fanfic.

Chapter 9

At the prom part 1

Zoe was back to her normal self once again. Tonight was prom night and nothing was going to ruin her night. But little did she know something was going to happen...something that couldn't be stopped.

(Zoe's POV)

I can't wait! Tonight is the night! Finally after all these years of dreaming the prom is here. Isat myself down and started to apply soft lavendar eyeshadow, mascara, a little bit of blush and soft pink lipgloss. I then reached for my jewelery chest and found the necklace that Takuya had given me. It was perfect! Then, I put on a pair of earings(AN: I don't know what kind. You guys decide) and to finish it off I put on my new pair of open-toed lanvedar shoes. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. This is it. The doorbell suddenly rang snapping me out of my trance. 'Takuya'

(Takuya's POV)

I knocked on the door and waited. I wore atuxthat mom said i had to wear.This time, instead of Zoe answering was Mrs. Orimoto. "Good Evening Mrs. Orimoto. Is Zoe ready yet?" I asked in a polite voice. "It's good to see you to Takuya! You look very inside. Zoe will be down in a minute." she repiled.I blushed at this and rolled my eyes. Then I looked up.Zoe stood at the top of the stairs looking like an angel. An angel that had just landed from the heavens above. I could feel my mouth falling to the ground in amazment. She had on a lavendarspaghetti strap dress that went down to herankles, herbeautiful long blonde hair was down and she had on the necklace Igave her. She smiled at me and I did the same. I was going to make sure that nothing would ruin this night for her. Her mother then snatched the camera. Except for that. "Now, you two get together and smile!" Mrs. Orimoto said in a cheery voice. "Oh god." I heard Zoe mutter though her teeth. After about ten flashesI new I was going to become blind soon. "Momma please, were going to be late."whined Zoe. "Just one more for me Izumi."Only her family was allowed to call her by her real name. Before we could say anything another blinding light flashed."Great, I'm out of film!" huffed Mrs. Orimoto.As she went into the kitchen Zoe gestured me to follow her. "Wait," I whispered "Let me open the door." She gave me a puzzled face. "Ok." I opened the door and their in front of her was a black SUV limo.The driver opened the door for us. "After you." I said. "This is wonderful Takuya." she looked at me. "Thank you." I got outthe corssage that i had bought for her andput it on her right arm.I looked into her dazeling blueeyes and caressed her cheek"I'd do anything for you."She slowly inched toward my face and we then shared a kiss. I felt like I was floating. We were in a fantasy, Zoe and I. A fantasy that no one could stop.

The gym was decorated with our school's colors, red and black. Streamers and balloons could be see everywhere. There was a DJ on the stage,a refreashmeant table on the far left, (-) and the usual tables and chairs. Then someone started waving us over to a table. It was Koichi. Zoe waved and we walked over and sat down.

(Zoe's POV)

I looked aroung the gym and thought 'wow'. Then I saw Koichi waving at us. I walked over and sat down next to him as Takuya sat next to me. There was a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a forest green spaghetti strap dress with ruffels at the end. That must be Kaila. "Hey Koichi! It's great to see you." I turned and looked at Kalia. I smiled. "And your Kalia right?" The brown haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yea, how did you know that?" "Well Koichi always talks about you everytime.." Koichi cut in. "She means she knows you from Science." He gave a nervous laugh and gave me a please shut up look. I mouthed to him I'm sorry as soon as Kaila looked away. The DJstarted to talk "Alright ya'll this is for all those couples out their!"Takuya decided to change the subject as a familar song came on. "Why don't we get up and dance?" he suggested. "Great idea Takuya. Kalia?" asked Koichi. "Of course." she repiled.

_When you feel all alone_

_and the world has turned it's back on you _

_give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

(Normal POV)

Takuya, Zoe, Koichi and Kaila danced slowly to the music. 'Oh my god i love this song!' thought Zoe as she rapped her arms around Takuya's neck.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness isupon your door_

_and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_(Chours)_

_Let me be the one you call_

_if you jump i'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the nigh_

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_your not alone_

That's it for this chapter. I know there's not much be please tell me what you think! Thanks everyone for the reviews!


	10. at the prom part 2

Hey everyone! I know its been such a long time since i've written! THanks for all the reviews! Enough from me, here's the next chapter! Enjoy...

At the Prom part 2

(Zoe's P.O.V.)

As the song ended, Takuya and I found our way to a table. Koichi and Kalia were dancing to the next song.We chuckled, knowing that they wouldn't be coming back anything soon. I placed my head on his chest as he wraped me in his arms. I loved this position.

We watched as couples got off and on to the dance floor. I watched them slowly swaying to a slow songwhen man,who looked like Kouji,made his way over to the DJ. Curious I got up, wishing i hadn't but my curiousity got the best on me. Takuya eyed me puzzled. "Come on." I said tugging at his hand. "Where are we going?" I smiled sweetly at him. "I think i found the other twin." It took a moment before Takuya finally got what i was saying. I swear he can be as slow as JP sometimes. (AN:just kidding)

The man was about to leave when i put my hand on his shoulder. He quickly grabbed mywrist and swung me in front of him to meet eye to eye. "Oww," i hissed, rubbing my wrist "Geez Kouji, its only me." I then saw it wasn't Kouji standing in front of me. I gasped.

(Takuya's P.O.V.)

I put my arm around Zoe as she rested her head on my chest. I was content in this postion and wouldn't have it anyother way. Just as I was leaning in to kiss Zoe she got up, to my dismay, and tugged at my hand for me to get up too. "Where are we going?" She flashed me her loving smile and told me that she had found "the other twin". Giving her a puzzled look she sighed and dragged me across the dance floor like i was her puppy on a leash toward the DJ stand.

She then went up to this guy which i new wasn't Kouji and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then jurked her body in front of him. My "macho man" switch turned on as i saw Zoe rubbing her wrist. Whoever this guy was, wasn't getting away with this just yet.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I sighed as i waited in the black limofor Tara. Glancing at my watch i found out that the prom had started 30 minutes ago and we weren't even close to getting there. Some night this turned out to be.

Then to my suprise, Tara came out finally. She looked absolutly stunning. Her glittering dark blue dress made her beautiful dark blur orbs sparkle.Her black hair was upbut two strands of hair framed her face.I quickly ran to the right passenger side and opened the door for her. "I'm so sorry Kouji. I didn't know it would take this much time to get ready." She sadly told me as i hopped in after her. I lifted her chin. "I wouldn't care if it took you an hour more. As long as i get to see you nothing else matters." Our eyes met. "You really mean that?"

I grinned as i took her arm, slipping on the corset i had bought for her. "I always will."

(Zoe's P.O.V.)

Right i front of me was JP. "I'm so sorry about that Zoe." He replied. "I didn't know that was you! I swear! If i new then you know i would of never done that to you right! You know that ri.." I put my fingertips on his mouth to shut him up. "JP, calm down. I know.." Takuya then swung JP around. Takuya then startedthrowing questionsat him. "What the hell is your problem! Why did you do that!" I finally got Takuya to calm down as well.

"I'm really sorry Takuya, I didn't know it was Zoe." JP whimpered. "JP?" I gave Takuya a stern look. "Geez, I didn't know it was you. Heh heh" Takuya replied as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well now that we know who is who can i finally say something?" i asked annoyed. Both nodded. I turned to look at JP. "I'm just wondering but what are you doing here?" JP chuckled nervously. "Wouldn't you like to know.

I know i know it was a clifhanger but i had to end it somewhere! Actually, i just like the fact of seeing all of you suffer! MWAHAHAHAHA! Please REVIEW! I'm so happy! My birthday is this week yah! Thanks again!


	11. Shall we dance?

hey everyone! oh God, im so so so sorry! i haven't updated in what? 3 months? yea, that seems about right. well here's the next chapter! FIANLLY! Oh, and i want to give out a special thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own any part of digimon unfortunately or the song 'My Immortal' by Evavescene

' '- thoughts

" "- talking

... - flashback

Chapter 11

Shall We Dance?

(J.P.'s P.O.V.)

"Well now that we know who is who can I finally say something!" Zoe asked. She seemed pretty annoyed. Takuya and I nodded. She turned to look at me. "I'm just wondering what your doing here?" I chuckled nervously. Crap! what am I suppose to tell them? Before I knew it the words just slipped out of my mouth. "Wouldn't you like to know." I then froze as the both of them stared at me puzzled. If I didn't come up with something fast I was going to have to do some serious explaining.

"I mean..what I mean is that ummm.." ' smooth JP.Real smooth.' Iscolded myself.I looked around for anything that could possibly help me in any way. The music echoed throughout the gym into my ear drums. Then an idea popped into my head. 'perfect!'

"I came here to see you guys! That's why I'm here. And I was wondering if well maybe..umm...Zoe.. would you care to umm.. dance with me?" I bowed my head down to keep Zoe and Takuya from seeing me blushing like mad. Then I suddenly remembered Takuya.

"Of course if it's okay with you Takuya!" I blurted out. 'Great. There is no way he's going to let me dance with her.'

(Normal P.O.V.)

"I came here to see you guys! That's why I'm here. And I was wondering if well maybe.. ummm..Zoe..would you care to umm...dance with me?" J.P. then turned magenta as he bowed his head down. His head then shot back up.

"OF course if it's okay with you Takuya!" He blurted out and then began to stare at his shoes. Zoe smiled and giggled. "Sure J.P. I don't mind. Takuya, one dance? What do ya say?" Takuya smiled. "Alright. But no funny stuff got that J.P.? J.P. nodded excitedly, grinning like a fool. "Oh don't worry Takuya! I won't! Thanks! This really means a lot.." Takuya eyed him suspiously. "I mean your a nice guy. heh heh." And with that J.P. grabbed Zoe's hand gently and ran toward the dance floor, leaving a questioning Takuya in the dust.

(J.P.'s P.O.V.)

I grabbed Zoe's hand gently and dashed toward the dance floor. I knew I wouldn't survive lying much longer to Takuya. The song began. Great. A slow but really depressing song. Oh well. I get to finally dance with my beloved Zoe. She smiled at me as she rapped her arms around my neck. I wanted to melt right there on the spot. Shakily, I put my arms around her waist and gave her a goofy smile. She laughed.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

We swayed to the music. This was like a dream come true. And better yet the plan was working out perfectly. Zoe was soon going to be mine. I looked into her beautiful cerulean eyes. She was perfect. I looked from her eyes to her chin to her... oh yes.. 'Snap out of it JP!' I mentally slapped myself as I remembered Takuya was watching closely. Now was not the time to be preverted. I shiffed my dirty thoughts away and tried to enjoy the fact that I had the girl of my dreams in my grasp.

_Chours:_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Any minute now she would come. I looked where Takuya stood, carefully watching me. I smirked. He had no idea what he was in for. "J.P.?" I then came back to reality. I smiled a loving smile at her. "Yes?" I cooed in her ear. I felt her shiver a little. "Umm.. It's nothing. I guess I forgot." She repiled nervously.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

(Takuya's P.O.V.)

I watched as J.P. and Zoe danced. I guess there was no need for me to worry at all. J.P. was handling himself and Zoe seemed to be enjoying herself. Then as J.P. faced me I saw him smirk. It took most of myself to hold me back as I saw him whisper something in Zoe's ear that made her shiver. 'Maybe she's cold?' I thought. No. The gym's heated. Something inside me was telling me something wasn't right.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

I then heard a a women's voice behind me. "Excuse me sir?" I stared at her. She had black hair that was all messed up. Voilet sharp eyes and was wearing a dark purple dress that was all torn and tattered. Her make-up was all messed up and it looked as though she had been crying. "Are you okay?" I asked concered. She shook her head. "Please help me!"She started to cry again. "My boyfriend! I don't know what's wrong with him! He..he.." She gulped. "He was fine and all until all of the sudden he started to hit me! I don't know why! Please! Help me!" She wailed as she grabbed my shirt and started to sob. I looked at her purplexed and patted her head lighty. "Umm..don't worry. Er.. everything will be alright." I looked at J.P. and Zoe dancing. "So you'll help me?" she sniffed. 'It won't take long I guess.' "Yah, sure." She then pointed toward the stairs that led to the top of the building. Takuya glanced at the two before dashing to the stairs. 'I'll be back in a few Zoe.'

_Chours:_

(J.P.'s P.O.V.)

Perfect. She's here. I had Zoe looking in the other direction as I soon as I saw Chole come in. I smirked. He's buying it. Just as he said Takuya would. I then saw Takuya glance at us once more before heading up. This was going to be a night that none of us will ever forget.

FIN! o0o what does JP have in store for Takuya? Please review!


	12. Decisions and Mistakes part I

Alright, so a lot of time has passed by since i wrote last. Geez, its been like what a year? anyways sorry to anyone who is still reading this! I'd be very suprised to know if anyone still is but w/e.

Disclaimer: i dont and never will own digimon mkay?

" " talking

' ' thoughts

------- flashback

recap: alright for those of you who are lost a little bit heres what going on so far. (I actually had to review myself hehe) Sam, the bad guy who is supposly in jail, is making some sort of plan to get Zoe back bc he use to stalk Zoe. JP got involved and is now helping Sam by breaking up Takuya and Zoe with the help of Chloe.(haha that ryhmes)Anyways, Sam and JP made a deal and i can't tell you anything else but thats whats going on so far. And Zoes memory is still recovering.

heres the next chapter

Chapter 12

Decisions and Mistakes part 1

( Zoe's P.O.V.)

I let out a soft sigh of relief as the song ended. Not only was it depressing, JP was creeping me out andI couldn't wait to be next to Takuya again. JP smiled at me. "That was fun now wasn't it?" I flashed him a fake smile asI looked around the gym for Takuya. He had just been by the stairs a minute ago. 'Hmm..strange..'I thought. 'It'sa littleunlike him to go off like that. I must be overexaggerating..come Zoe pull yourself together, he's probably getting a drink or someting.' But I knew something wasn't right. I could feel it. "Hey, Zoe? You okay?" JP asked me. I waved my hand at him.."Yah, yah. I'm just wondering where Takuya is that's all." JP nodded. "I see. Well don't worry. I'm sure he's somewhere around here." JP repiled as he led me toward the tables. I nodded. "Yah, I guess your right." I told him as we both sat down. But my gut was telling my otherwise.

(Takuya's P.O.V.)

The girl grabbed me by my hand and rushed me up the spiralsteps to the top of the building. As we reached the very last step I told her to stay behind me as I swung the door open. "Stay back." I quietly told her. I had no idea what I was expecting. I stepped outside to find nothing but empty space. "Is he out there?" She whispered to me quietly. I shook my head and sighed. "Nope, I guess he must of left." She crossed her arms around her chest and walked towards me. "Oh. Well I'm sorry for bringing you up here. Thanks for your time though." She told me. I watched as she moved toward the cemented walls. I followed her. "Anytime." I responded as I looked out at the city. "So, what's your name?" I asked, feeling a little awkward. "Oh," she chuckled. "It's Chloe. Yours?" "Takuya." She nodded. "Well," I said as i streched my arms out. "I better get back down there. My girlfriend is expecting me probably." I started to walk off until she grabbed my arm. "Please, don't leave me!" she cried.

(JP's P.O.V.)

Zoe looked at me. I looked back at her. "JP, can we go look for Takuya now?" I sighed. "Zoe, I'm telling you, he's fine." I just needed a few more minutes. Zoe looked up at me. "Please?" she asked softly. My heart then overruled my mind. "Okay." Zoe flashed me her heart melting smile as we started our search.

(Takuya's POV)

I gave Chloe a puzzled look as she clung to my arm. "Err..I don't know." "Please? I don't know when he'll come back and I really don't want to stay up here all by myself." I looked at her and thought of Zoe. 'JP had better not have done anything to her.' "Errr.." I responded as I gently shook her off. "Sure?" She gave me a sincere smile that sent shivers down my back. 'Weird' I thought."Thanks." she said.A cool wind started to blow and Chloe shivered. I felt bad and slipped off my jacket. "Here." I said as I held it out.She once again gave me that smile that sent shivers down my spine. She then leaned in close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Ehhhh...Chloe?" She looked deep into my eyes. "Yes...Takyua?" she cooed. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. "How-how do you know my name?" I asked backing up aganist the wall. She then started to come closer. "Umm..what do you think your doing?" She only licked her lips.

(JP's POV)

We had searched everywhere inside the gym for Takuya and now Zoe was starting to really worry. She went on and on about how Takuya wouldn't do this or that. Or how he wouldn't go here or there. I was literally on my last nerve. But I'd do anything for Zoe and I guess putting up with listening her blab on about Takuya was one of the sacrifies i had to make. Besides, in a few hours this would be all over. I then realized it was time. "Zoe?" I patted her gently from behind."What is it JP?" I smiled deviously. "Did you by happen to check the roof yet? I think I heard someone saying something about Takuya running up there." Zoe looked at me. "well then, let's go!" She said as she bulted up the steps. "Wait Zoe!" I cried out. I wasn't even going to even try to call her as I sloched down on the 5th step; smiling to myself as I waited patiently.

(Zoe's POV)

I felt like I was stepping on light puffy clouds as I raced up the steps. I was 3 steps away. 'Almost there.' i thought. ' Almost there.' I then swung the door open. "Taku-" I stopped and felt my words being swallowed as I stood there in complete shock of the scene that was right in front of me. I was so lost in my words that I couldn't even hear myself utter out the word "No."

alright well im finished! so please now review! thanks a lot! i promise i'll update as soon as i can!


	13. Decisions and Mistakes part II

Alright so what has it been now? Two years? ya, im gonna go with that. Anyways, extremely 100 sorry i stopped. Honestly, i forgot i had this. Thats so horrible of me :( So i re-read this and i gotta say there are countless spelling errors and for that, i apologize. I'm deciding on majoring in english well maybe and it kills me to see so many mistakes. ugh! And some of the dialogue didn't make that much sense either. Haha, oh geez. I would like to thank all my reviewers who stuck with me and hopefully are still around somewhere. Alright so i guess I'm going to shut up now and finally start chapter 13! whoooooooooo!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or any songs i decide to put in here.

Recap: So apparently Zoe is trying to find Takuya while Takuya is stuck on the gym rooftop with a creepy chick named Chloe. (A/N:why i picked that name is beyond me.) Kouji and Koichi are having an amazing time with their dates Tara and Kaila and all hell is about to break lose. JP and Chloe, in case anyone is confused, are helping out Sam while he stays under the radar. Tommy probably won't be mentioned till the very end of the story and it's gonna get pretty dramatic soon. (A/N: sorry for the crappy recap)

thoughts: ' '

flashbacks: --

talking: " "

Chapter 13

Decisions and Mistakes Part 2

(Zoe's P.O.V.)

I felt like I was stepping on light puffy clouds as I raced up the steps. I was 3 steps away. 'Almost there.' i thought. ' Almost there.' I

then reached out and swung the door open. "Taku-" I froze and felt myself becoming smaller as I stood there like an idiot watching

my lover, protector and best friend up against the wall, kissing another girl. I couldn't take in the scene much longer before i felt an

emotional wave inside me trying to break me. Takuya abruptly pushed the girl off him, who grinned deviously, and turned around

where our eyes met and time stopped. He rapidly uttered out "Zoe." It was then that the wave of emotion i had been fighting off

broke. Tears began to stream down my face. I wanted to run, to run as fast as i could away from the eyes of a betrayer but my body

wouldn't comprehend as my feet stayed rooted to the spot and my eyes glued to his. I was in permeant hell. He started to take a

step toward me and all at once my body gained back consciousness, i fled down the stairs with Takuya calling out my name with an

echo of the girl's demonic laugh ringing through my head. Where i was going, i had no clue. With tears overflowing i tore out of the

gym and down a path of forever darkness.

(Takuya's P.O.V.)

Before I knew what was going on, Chloe was up against me pressing her lips against mine, her hands roaming where ever they

pleased. The scene got worse in a matter of seconds as I heard the roof door swing open and pushed Chloe off. I turned around and

was ready to explain myself to whoever was behind me until my eyes met with a pair of familiar green ones. "Zoe." My breath was

caught in my throat as I stared into the depths of her agonizing eyes. This was a nightmare come to life. I had no idea what to say to

her. Thoughts raced through my head as i took a step toward Zoe and before i knew it she was off. Chloe started to laugh as I called

after her, desperately trying to catch up with her but it was too late. She was already out the gym door and almost immediately i felt

200 pairs of eyes on me. 'Fuck my life.'

I was about to step out onto the roof again when i overheard two voices talking. "Good job Chloe, i didn't think that you could play

him off so well. Now I finally get to win Zoe's heart and no one will be in my way!" I hid behind the door and

listened intensively. "Not so fast JP. We have to wait for Sam to catch up to her first. Then you get her." I stiffened. 'Sam was

here? JP was apart of this? A set up.' I thought. Everything was starting to fall into place. "No, the deal was for us to break

them apart so I could be with Zoe, Sam to have Takuya alone and you to get your money." replied JP. "Well I'm not sure how you

got that shit because Sam specifically told me that only if you played mr. goody boy and got Takuya there in time, he won't hurt Zoe

and you can have her." Chloe argued. "He promised me that he wouldn't hurt her. I'm only suppose to tell Takuya that he has her so

Sam can finish him off. Sam never told me Zoe was apart of it too." JP said puzzled. "Well the plans have changed. But I suggest

you hurry up and go tell Takuya Sam has got Zoe. Sam's probably pissed as it is with the time." I dashed down and hid in the

shadows as JP thundered down the steps. I then reached out and grabbed him with one hand and the other onh his mouth. JP's face

was terror-stricken as I punched him square in the jaw. "How the hell could you do that?!" I whsipered fiercely, careful to not find

wandering eyes. JP whimpered but then his expression hardened. "It's the only way I'll ever truly get to be with Zoe. She loves me,

she just doesn't see it yet. But once your gone, she'll realize it was meant to be and you can rot in hell." I became livid and slammed

JP against the wall. "JP your crazy! You betrayed all of us, especially Zoe! And now Sam is going to fucking kill her! Don't you

remember the last time? He almost strangled her to death!" JP spat out some blood and slid to the ground. "He promised he

wouldn't." he said shaking his head. "He swore it. I..I..you have to save her Takuya." "JP where is he hiding? How much time do i

have?" JP looked up solemnly. "East Bay, near the old seafood factory next to dock 7. You don't have a lot of time. Maybe 15

minutes..." Frustrated, I punched the wall. "Shit JP! I swear if anything happens to Zoe, I will hunt you down and break you just like

you broke Zoe." I bolted off, frantically searching for Koichi and Kouji. At last I found them by the refreshment table in the back.

"Kouji. Koichi. Sam's back." Their faces expressed fear and trepidation. "Where's Zoe?" Koichi asked uneasily. I looked down at the

ground. "I don't know..." Kouji had our jackets in one hand and keys in the other. "Let's go."

(Zoe's P.O.V.)

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

I found myself walking next to the road in the middle of the night. The tears had stopped about an hour ago and here I was making a

very idiotic decision by playing hitchhiker. I didn't even know where I was but I didn't care. My heart felt like it was shattered into a

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

million pieces. None of this seemed real. I knew I was bound to wake up any minute. I tried clicking my heels and whispering 'There's

no place like home. There's no place like home.' Takuya's smiling face popped up in my mind and i was on the ground again crying.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

Memories that we shared together kept coming back. I wanted to crawl into a hole and shut myself off from the world. I was stupid.

All this time I thought he cared. Actually I didn't know what to think. I'm so confused. So hurt. Why Takuya?

_Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling _

I'm suddenly blinded by a bright light. A car starts to slow down. My gut tells me to get up and I start to walk again. Where? I'm not

sure but I feel very tired and lightheaded. The Jeep Cherokee is then at my speed. I hear the window roll down.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness _

"Hey, do you need a ride somewhere?" I continue to walk but quicken my step. "No, but thank you." I can see the outline of his face faintly from the corner of my eye.

_I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

"Are you sure? You look lost. And very tired." His voice sounded familiar and gave me shivers down my back but he was right. I

was very tired and wasn't intending on sleeping on the side of the road tonight.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away _

I stopped and so did the Jeep. "I guess I could use a lift." He chuckled slightly which gave me an uneasy feeling but I chose to ignore

it. "It's not a problem, get in." The doors unlocked and i hoped into Jeep. He didn't waste any time getting onto the road.

_But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

"You can drop me off at the next gas station." He laughed again. This time i was overcome with fear. It sounded so familiar. "I was

thinking somewhere around the docks." My heart started to speed up. "Why would you do that?" He then pulled over with such force

that the back of my head slammed hard into the headrest. He locked the doors and turned around. He almost looked like Takuya.

Then my mind flashed back to the reoccurring nightmare i've been having since June. I began to panic. "I believe we have some

unfinished business Zoe." The Jeep lights came on inside and I could see him perfectly. I remembered and screamed. _Sam_.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Cliffhanger!! :D sorry guys. but this time i'm going to write sooner this time. as long as i get a lot of reviews! :D

thanks.


End file.
